Ice Age
Summary of Movie Ice Age is a 2002 American computer-animated film created by Blue Sky Studios and released by 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Carlos Saldanha and Chris Wedge from a story by Michael J. Wilson. The first film follows Sid, a talkative sloth, is left behind by his family and the herds of mammals journeying to the south. He meets Manny, a mammoth who travels to the north, and decides to follow him. When a humans' camp is attacked by tigers, a woman (Nadia) takes her baby and jumps into a river and falls over a waterfall. Before she disappears, the baby is rescued by Manny and Sid. The two animals decide to search for the father (Runar) and return the baby (Roshan) to him. Diego, one of the tigers that attacked the humans, comes also claiming the baby, and the trio from an uneasy alliance during their journey to the humans. The second film follows Manny, Sid, and Diego are currently living in a large valley surrounded by an enormously high ice wall on all sides. However, the trio discovers that the ice wall is actually a wall that is barely holding a massive body of water that could flood the valley to nearly a mile underwater. A vulture tells them that there is a boat at the other end of the valley that may save them all, but they only have three days to reach it or die. Manny is also having trouble fearing the fact that he may be the last mammoth left. Along the way, they meet Ellie, a mammoth who thinks she is a possum, and her possum brothers Crash and Eddie. As they begin to travel together, Manny learns, with help from Diego and Sid, that he must move on from his past. During their journy, Scrat the sabre-toothed squirrel has his own adventure. The third film follows Manny and Ellie are expecting their first child, meanwhile Scrat falls in love with fellow squirrel Scratte. Meanwhile Diego is anxious about settling down for a domestic life with Manny's new family. Sid begins to wish for a family of his own, and steals some dinosaur eggs which leads to Sid ending up in a strange underground world where his herd must rescue him. The herd also meets an insane one-eyed weasel known as Buck who aids them on their quest. The fourth film follows with Peaches now a teenager. Scrat's pursuit of acorns has world-changing consequences, separating Manny, Sid and Diego from the rest of their group. As they try to return home, they come into conflict with a pirate gang led by Captain Gutt. The fifth and final film follows Scrat's pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him outside of Earth aboard a UFO, where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten the planet. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and reunite with Buck, who leads them on a journey to find a way to save the planet. The first film was originally to be directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, and produced in 2D by Fox Animation Studios, but the rise of CGI animation and the failure of Titan A.E. destroyed Fox's traditional animation division; hence, Bluth and Goldman transferred their duties for Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha from Fox's CGI division Blue Sky. The film was met with mostly positive reviews and was a box office success, starting a series with four sequels Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Ice Age: Continental Drift and Ice Age: Collision Course For more information about Ice Age, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age_(film_series) here (Click on a link)] or here. Appearances in Show 'Season 1' *[[Star Blecch, uGlee|'Episode 4']] Star Blecch: Manny, Sid, and Diego make a cameo in the Iceland. *[[Wall-E-Nator, Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']] Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Scrat makes a cameo in the beginning trying to get his acorn but gets run over by the car. 'Season 2' *[[Captain American't/My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 14 (40)']] Captain American't: Scrat makes a cameo finding his acorn when Captain America awakens from his 70 year sleep. 'Season 3' *[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 8 (60)']] MADvent Calendar: The announcer announces that Ice Age: Continental Drift opens to huge crowds, who show up just to get out of the summer heat. *[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 11 (63)']] Concise Age: The movies get spoofed in the ad. *[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Episode 13 (65)']] Outtagascar: Manny & Scrat are part of the sequel circus. Category:Movie Category:Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios